C'est la fête
by Evanglyne
Summary: C'est l'anniv de Naruto. Et voila le cadeau qu'il attendait


**Titre: **C'est la fête

**Auteur:** heu atta, je crois que c'est moi.

**Disclaimer:** Alors tout les personnage de Naruto ne m'apartiennent pas (malheureusement), Masashi Kishimoto n'a pas voulu me les donné.

**Couple:** Un petit sasunaru

**Resumer:** C'est l'anniv de Naruto, et voila le cadeau qu'il voulait

**Note de l'autatrice:** Voila un petit truc que j'ai ecrie pour me passer le temps, en esperent que sa vous plaisent..

* * *

POV Sasuke

Quelle idée de suivre ces deux filles, si je peux appeler ça comme cela ! Moi, Uchiha Sasuke, la glacon de konoha, le mec le plus froid que la terre est porté, l'intisociable née, megalomane, narcissique, et j'en passe des meilleurs, me retrouve là, devant le cinema de Konoha avec les deux filles les plus collantes des l'histoire de cette foutue planète, Sakura Haruno et Ino Yamanaka. Et aussi le mec les plus baka de tout les temps, j'ai nommer Naruto Uzumaki. Pourquoi j'ai dit oui, pourquoi avoir accepté pour l'anniversaire de mon baka de coéquipier de venir au cinéma ? Rahhhh, et puis ces deux groupies qui me collent, j'en ai plus qu'assez !

–Alors on va regarder quoi les filles, dit le jeune blond

–Une film d'amourrrrrrrrr, dit-elles en choeur.

–Pffff, fut le seule réponse qui franchit mes lèvres

–Ok, ça te dit Sasuke teme ?

–Comme tu veux, baka, c'est ton anniv' pas le mien.

–Bon c'est parti les gens, en route.

Nous entrâme dans le cinéma, Naruto avaient préalablement acheté les tickets, les avait donnés au hasard aux filles et à moi, pour savoir qui serait a côté de qui. Je regarde le ticket, place 110, ouf celle à côté de l'aller je vais pas avoir a suporter les deux furies, mais une seule.

–Sasuke, tu as quelle place ? Moi c'est la 113 ! fit Sakura les yeux pleins d'étoiles

–mhhhf

–Au non c'est pas vrai moi j'ai la 114 ! Fit Ino un peu au-dessus

–HAHAHAHA, ricana le blond

–Qu'est ce qu'il y a Naruto ? fit la rosette

–Pas de pot, c'est moi a côté de Sasuke teme, j'ai la 111,

–NONNNNNNNNNNNN, fit la fille au yeux émeraudes »

Nous allons nous assoir à nos places respectives, je ne suis pas avec les deux furies, ouf j'ai le baka à côté de moi.

La séance se déroula sans encombres, je ne savais pas que Naruto pouvait etre aussi calme pendant plus de deux minute, Mais il est resté plus d'1 heure 30 sans rien dire, nos mains se sont quelques fois frôlées, heureusement qu'il ne voyait pas mes joues qui devaient par moments prendre une jolie coleur rouge. Oui et alors Sasuke Uchiha le sex symbol de konaha est gay, je vois pas où est le problème ? Bon passons, nous avions avec les autres rendez vous chez moi, bien évidemment pour cause que personne ne pouvait ou n'avait assez de place pour nous tous.

Donc tous devant chez moi, avec plusieurs provisions dans les bras, et cadeau pour le blond.

FIN de POV Sasuke

–On joue a action chiche ou verité ? fit le blondinet tout excité après sa trouvaille.

–ouaip, fit kiba une bouteille de sake à la main pour pas changer

–ouiiiii, fit les fille reunies, qui n'etait autre que Sakura, Ino , Hinata, Tenten et Temari

–Galèreeeeeeeee, dit Shikamaru lere, blasé des enfantillages de nos camarades

–mhhh, fut les reponse de moi, Neji et Shino

–Eh, il est où Lee ? cria le blond

– il viendra plus tard il s'entraîne avec Gey-sensei

–et Choji??

–il est avec ses parents réunion de famille

–ah dommage,

C'est sur ces mot du blond que le stupide jeu commença, bien evidemment le blond qui commença, lançant la bouteille et attendant que l'objet s'arrête en face de quelqu'un. Et cette personne fut Shino, le blond refléchit quelques minutes.

–Action, chiche ou verité Shino

–Action

–Montres-nous ton visage

Et c'est grâce à ce jeu bien connu que les jeune ninja de konoha ont pu enfin savoir à quoi resemble le visage de l'homme-insecte. Après quelque heure de jeux, Sakura se retrouva en soutien-gorge, Ino avait dû dire ce qu'elle pensait réelement de Sakura, Kiba avait dû avouer ses sentiment à Hinata, sous le regard noir de son cousin, Neji avait dû embrasser tenten, qui avait fini aux anges, elle même avait dû dire combien d'armes en tout elle avait en sa posession, Lee avait pour son plus grand bonheur dû embrasser Sakura et s'est pris un magistal poing en plein dans la figue par la jeune demoiselle. Hinata avait dû dire ce qu'elle pensait des différents garçons qui se trouvaient dans la pièce.

–Naruto, c'est à toi, action chiche ou vérité

–Verité Sakura chan

–Y a t-il une fille qui te plaît dans tout Konoha

Oui car depuis quelques temps, le blond avait avoué que ce n'était qu'une simple amitier, plus de l'amour fraternel qu'il ressentait pour la jeune fille, c'est donc rouge écrevisse que le blondinet repondit

–Pour mon cas, Sakura chan, c'est pas une fille qui me plaît

–Quoi, tu est gay Naruto ? fit Ino estomaquée par la réponse de l'enfant démon

–Heu pas tout à fait Ino, c'est plutôt le seul mec qui me plaît, sinon je m'intéresse aux filles aussi

–donc t'es bi, fit Kiba à moitié beurré

–voilà on peut dire cela, continua Naruto

–alors c'est qui ? firent les filles en coeur

–Désolé, mais j'ai déjà répondu à la question »

Après cela, Sasuke avait dû dire qui de tout ses camarade il trouvais le plus fort ce qui plu a Naruto, Shika avait dû dire son QI, et Temari avait dû embrasser son petit ami devant tout le monde, qui n'était autre que Shika.

La soiree avait bien avancée, et les amis de Naruto avaient déjà donné son cadeau à celui-ci, à part Sasuke qui n'avait rien acheté, l'aillant dit au blond, qui lui avait dit que comme cadeau il voudrais qu'il vienne. Et c'en était resté là. Alors que Kiba avait fair plusieur capse avec Naruto, celui-ci avait rejoint Sasuke, qui était parti dehors pour fuir les deux folles furieuses.

–Dit S'ke

–Quoi Naruto

–j'ai réfléchi pour mon cadeau

–je croyais que t'en voulais pas

–bah j'ai changer d'avis

–Et??

–tien c'est moi ou t'es plus causant que d'habitude

–mhhh, tu veux quoi comme cadeau alors

–calmes-toi teme

–mhh

–veux un bisou

–Hein??

–bah comme cadeau je veux un bisou, alors j'attends teme »

C'est alors que, vu que le brun ne bougait pas, le blond s'avança pour venir poser ses lèvres sur ceux de son rival, mais aussi amoureux secret. L'uchiha ne savait pas comment réagir, s'il devait approfondir le baiser ou laisser Naruto, car pour lui c'etait évident le blond ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait et qu'il était complètement bourré. Puis il repensa aux dires de son ami/rival/amour lors du jeu stupide et donc avait choisi d'approfondir le baiser, c'est de la faute du blond. C'est alors qu'un cris magistral retenti

–HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

–ben qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive grand front ? fit Ino qui venait d'arriver

–Regardes! pointant les deux ami en train de s'embrasser

–ben laisses-les

–mais, mais Ino, Naruto a dû obliger Sasuke-kun à le faire

–d'après ce que je vois, je ne crois pas, Sakura

–mais c'est impossible !

–quoi, me dis pas que t'avai pas vu ?

–vu quoi??

–bah que Sasuke etait tombé amoureux de Naruto

–non Sasuke n'est pas gay

–si Sakura je suis gay, fit celui-ci, le blond dans les bras

–qu'est ce qu'il a le blondinet ? fit Ino

–ce baka vien de s'endormir dans mes bras

–hahahahahahaha, ricana Ino

–mais mais Sasuke kun

–aller viens avec moi Sakura, dit Ino en tirant la rosette par le bras, j'ai quelque chose à te dire

Les deux jeunes filles avaient donc laissé les deux amoureux seulx. Sasuke, voyant que la nuit était tombée, pris son ange dans les bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre, pour dormir bien sûr, on ne profite pas d'une personne bourée, souvenez vous en .


End file.
